


Save Me

by Ravenia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Main character is Hana, Maybe a bit of fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Overwatch, undecided romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Exhaustion in her bones, the weary aching of her muscles – she was so tired. (Semi-AU, Hana-centric)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I need to stop starting fics but my muse decided to throw my logic out the window. *cries* I'll update the old ones ASAP.
> 
> ANYWAY. This one will be angsty. You have been warned. There will probably be different endings to this one. This is my attempt in exploring D.Va as a character. Enjoy.

**Fic Note:**

This fic takes place in an AU where Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra are part of Overwatch. Also, Reaper and 76 have a truce courtesy of a very pissed off and unamused Mercy (hell hath no fury like angry medical professionals) and everyone knows who they really are.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

‘Heavy’ by Linkin Park ft Kiiara 

_"Wish that I could slow things down,_

_I wanna let go but there’s comfort in the panic  
_

_And I drive myself crazy”_

**XXXXXXXX**

 

“Bye!”

 

She waved back at Lena who grinned before disappearing to do who knew what. The moment the cheerful speeder was out of sight, the former professional gamer’s smile faded, depicting the fatigue that she was truly feeling. It felt as if all her limbs were laden with lead and weighed down with exhaustion.

 

Letting out a sigh, she dragged a hand over to her face, rubbing her cheek absent-mindedly as she glanced around her room in all its disorganized glory. Cream-coloured walls with dark pinkish brown borders and navy blue ceiling, on one side was what she called her “gaming” station – large monitors and speakers, a keyboard and mouse of the highest quality as her profession required and a multiplayer console which she had managed to get Winston to get after a bet. And of course, a comfortable sofa and chair. A few posters decorated the walls.

 

On the other, there was her bed – pale cream comforter and pastel pink pillows, nestled in a corner by a navy blue L-shaped headboard, a small bedside table with a trio of drawers and a clock on its surface beside it. Contrary to popular belief, while she did like the colours she was known for, there had to a balance somewhere – hence the cream or white colours. A small storage box stood at the foot of her bed. Her closet stood opposite the foot of her bed in polished oakwood brown, a shelf of CDs and books beside it. A door leading to the bathroom was on the other side of the closet.

 

Trudging over to her bed, Hana flopped down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling aimlessly.

 

She was _exhausted._

 

 

But then again, wasn’t everyone?

 

It had been a long mission at Route 66 as Talon had decided to crash the party. Again. She had had to deflect most of the damage to keep the group safe and to let the others take down the Talon agents. Not to mention play bait and keep the payload moving at the same time. And other things.

 

“Fuckers,” muttered the girl under her breath as she rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled up her comforter, wrapping it around her.

 

She wanted to sleep.

 

Exhaustion in her bones, the weary aching of her muscles – she was so _tired_.

 

It was futile though, seeing as it was impossible for her.

 

Impossible for her to sleep.

 

But it couldn’t hurt to try closing her eyes.

 

Right?

 

Exhaling, she closed her eyes and felt herself slipping into the sweet oblivion of dreams.

 

Maybe, just this once….

 

* * *

 

_BANG._

_BANG BANG BANG._

_BANG BANG BANG BANG._

_The sound of raining bullets thundered around them as they ripped through both flesh and machine. Joined by the shattering of bones and screams of excruciating pain._

_It was an ocean of crimson blood._

_“Hana, we need to go!” yelled Jiheon through the mic as he slammed an omnic unit away from her._

_“Not – “ Hana gritted her teeth and she caught one of the omnic’s arms and smashed it down to the ground. “Not yet.” Not when they were so close to finishing this battle._

_“Hana – “ started her other friend, Yi Hyun. “Jiheon’s right, we need to - ”_

_A bloodcurdling scream rang, followed by the sound of shattering bones and machinery._

_Hana’s breath caught in her throat._

_“YI HYUN!”_

Heart pounding rapidly, Hana abruptly jerked awake, shoving a fist into her mouth to muffle her scream. _Thump thump thump_. Where was she? _God, please don’t let her be in that hellhole_ , she desperately prayed as the sound of her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

 

Finally feeling her heartbeat calming down, she slowly opened her eyes, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks as she looked around her surroundings.

 

Her room.

 

She was in her room.

 

Right… it was Overwatch now.

 

Gathering her composure, Hana shakily got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Keeping her gaze downwards, she rinsed her face and wiped it with the small towel on the rack before exiting.

 

Her eyes fell on the clock.

 

3.35AM.

 

Only three and a half hours…

 

Sighing, the girl went over to her closet and pulled out a change of clothes.

 

Might as well head to the practice range.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

 

**The next day…**

 

“Hey, Hana!” hollered the musician. “Guess what - ” he cut himself off as he realized that she wasn’t listening.

 

“Hel-lo-o, anyone home?” He waved a hand in front of her.

 

Snapping back to reality, she hastily replied, “I’m fine.”  A small pause. “…Excuse me.” She said as she abruptly stood and left the room, leaving most of her food untouched.

 

Silence.

 

“…Well, ain’t that a rare sight,” McCree remarked, being the first to break the silence.

 

“Is something bothering her?” asked Lena worriedly as she stared at where her pseudo little sister had been.

 

“I got nothin’,” said Lucio as he held his hands up, shrugging. He honestly had no clue.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Morrison spoke gruffly from where he had been watching.

 

“Aye, strike commander,” saluted Lucio with a grin.

 

76, or Morrison glared at the young musician who was utterly unfazed.

 

“I’m not the strike commander anymore.”

 

Reaper snorted.

 

“Well, whatever it is, we have no time to be catering to the whims of a child,” said Amelie with disdain.

 

An annoyed expression shifted over Lena’s face, and she opened her mouth to reply –

 

“Briefing. Now,” announced Winston as he came into the room. Sweeping his gaze over the room’s occupants, he raised an eyebrow as he realised that someone was missing.

 

“Where’s Hana?”

 

It was impossible not to notice her absence. She was usually one of the most outgoing and lively of the group, after all.

 

“Probably in her room or something,” finally answered Lena after a moment, shrugging. Not that she was certain of it herself.

 

Winston pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

“Someone go get her then. The others are already in the briefing room.”

 

**XXXXXXXX**

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me a lot, plus RL didn't help either >_> Will make this quick. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXX**

**Candles - Within Temptation**

" _Take away, t_ _hese hands of darkness._  
_Reaching for my soul._  
_Now, the cold wind,_  
_blows out my candles._  
_Feeling only fear,_  
_without any hope._ _.._ "

**XXXXXXXX**

Hana scowled as the Talon agents in front of her opted to flank her, surrounding her in a semi-circle. It was annoying how they wouldn’t give up on their objective, but then again, it was in their job description, she supposed. It couldn’t be helped.

Huffing in annoyance, she shifted the MEKA’s arm slightly and shoved it forwards, knocking one of the agents back before pulling back and firing him in the head. Not pausing, she proceeded to spray a round of bullets onto the agents as she turned the MEKA around, quickly decimating the rest with well-placed hits to their skulls and jugular for the unfortunate ones who were the closest, turning them into a pool of blood-spattered corpses. Seeing an agent edging away, the girl rolled her eyes and pressed the boost button down. Charging into him, the former professional gamer cut the boost mid-flight and slammed a MEKA arm into his head, killing him and leaving a pool of splattering crimson onto the surface.

_Pathetic._

“Well damn,” muttered McCree as he watched the slaughter from where he had been positioned. It wasn’t even a battle. It was complete and utter annihilation of the enemy.

Lena watched with slight trepidation. This…this wasn’t her little sister that she knew and loved or was the side that she was used to seeing. This person, whoever it was… Her actions were ruthless and uncompromising. Hana would usually be excited for battle, and enjoy it as if it was a game… But this…

This was a bloodbath.

This wasn’t her.

…Right?

The Talon agents that day…

Almost all of them died at the nineteen-year-old’s hands.

* * *

**T** he trip back to the base was silent.

Most of them stole glances at the petite MEKA pilot as she calmly cleaned her gun, unperturbed and seemingly oblivious. If she knew that she was being scrutinized, she didn’t show it. Then again, she was a star and was obviously used to it.

“Who would’ve thought she’d had it…” murmured McCree as he leaned against the wall, casting a glance at the nineteen-year-old.

“Really, McCree?” scoffed Morrison as he rolled his eyes. “She’s been on the frontlines. Didn’t you know?”

“Well excuse me if I don’t keep up with the news, being a fugitive and all,” snarked the cowboy.

“But she was so ruthless today,” Lena murmured as she stole a glance at her pseudo-sister. “Even when on the comm unit, she was cold.” The brunette paused for a moment, remembering, “Ice-cold.”

Her voice when speaking over the comm unit had been devoid of emotion.

“Whatever it was, it granted us victory with no injuries,” said Reaper in boredom from where he had been sitting. He shrugged, “I say we just take it.”

“I agree,” sniffed Amelie. “We have no time to worry about the problems of a child.”

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“I am not a child,” said the voice of the one that they were speaking about.

Their gazes shifted to the MEKA user who had apparently finished cleaning her gun and caught Amelie’s sentence on her way to wherever she was going to. The petite nineteen-year-old did not look amused and her gaze was cool, if not icy.

“Children don’t fight in wars, after all.”

* * *

_"Again!” barked the commander’s voice as he cracked the whip._

_Hana panted as sweat dripped down her face, struggling to get onto her feet so she could finish the training._

_She had to live._

_But… she also wanted to die._

_Blinking back her tears, the girl breathed in. She couldn’t show any emotion. Emotions were weak and useless. People would only take advantage of them to use her, to manipulate her._

_Right?_

_…God, she didn’t know anymore._

_But she couldn’t fail. She refused to._

_..._

_Otherwise, they’d kill them all._

**A** bruptly jerking awake, Hana stifled a curse as she took several deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat. Feeling a sudden burst of pain, the girl trailed her gaze downwards to see her nails digging into her palms and slivers of crimson staining the comforter. Exhaling, she unclenched her fingers and sighed in resignation as she saw the marks.

Honestly, the petite brunette didn’t want to see Angela for them. The doctor would probably ply her with questions, and she didn’t need that. The fact that her behaviour had been strange and noticed by the others wouldn’t help either.

Tch.

The girl slipped off the comforter, her feet landing softly on the floor as she stood. Folding her arms over her head, she stretched upwards, letting out a contented sigh as the tension in her muscles uncoiled. Humming softly, she let her mind drift into nothingness while continuing to stretch for a few minutes. Finished, the former professional gamer padded over to the bathroom and turned the tap, letting the sound of running water echo as she washed the blood off her hands. Absent-mindedly, she watched the swirling liquid turn into a swirling, faded ruby red.

_“You…or them?”_

_Gleeful laughter, harsh and loud, dominated the room_.

Realizing where her thoughts were heading, Hana shoved them away, exhaled and stared at her reflection.

“They aren’t here,” she whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek. “Focus, Hana.”

_Breathe._

When she was finally calm, she left the bathroom.

Looking around, the girl headed straight for the storage chest near her bed, popped it open and grabbed her gun. Just as she was about to close it, she paused for a moment, staring at the items at the back.

_“Come on, Hana! Try it!”_

“…I’m sorry,” Hana said at last, ignoring and hating that her hands were shaking, that her eyes were suddenly filling with tears.

_“You can do it."_  

“But I’m not ready,” she continued, her voice dropping to a barely audible tone as she shook her head.

“I…I don’t know if I’ll ever be.”

Closing and locking the chest behind her, Hana left the room.

* * *

**A** pair of feet silently and gracefully glided across the ground, carrying with them a dignified silhouette. The soft illumination of the new dawn highlighted a set of Oriental features, sharp jaw and refined cheekbones. Bow loosely clasped in a calloused hand, a quiver of arrows slung over a distinctively broad back, Shimada Hanzo took in the surroundings, enjoying the calm silence.

The archer paused momentarily in his tracks as the sound of someone shooting was heard. This…was new. Who would be awake this early, much less be in the practice range? As far as he knew, only the doctor, his brother, the omnic and a few others would be. But the practice range at this hour? It was, he mused, utterly unusual.

Should he take a look?

No, no.

He scolded himself inwardly. It was unbecoming of a Shimada to succumb to curiosity. A Shimada should always be in control of their emotions.

Yet…

Before he knew it, he found himself at the entrance. Scanning the area, his eyebrow rose as he saw who it was.

Nineteen-year-old Hana Song, call-sign D.Va - the professional gamer who left the scene to take up arms and join the Korean military in the frontlines. Dressed in plain, simple attire in contrast to her usually brightly-coloured clothes paired with neutral tones with a focused gaze on her targets, her grip on her gun was steady as she fired off several shots in quick succession.

Each bullet perfectly nailing the centre.

“Who’s there?”

Her words coming out in a sharp tone as she turned around, pointing the gun at him. Hana’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing him, the agitation and tension in her posture leaving her as she lowered her gun.

“Sorry about that,” sheepishly said the girl as she rubbed the back of her head.

The archer inclined his head in acknowledgement, accepting her apology.

A brief, awkward silence fell then as they looked at each other, uncertain of what to say.

“Something troubles you, does it not?” Hanzo finally spoke. He wasn’t stupid. News travelled fast between the agents, and it was obvious that she had been uncharacteristically herself as of late.

“…” Hana averted her gaze, shifting her foot slightly.

Watching her reaction, he sighed and commanded softly, “Come.”

“What?” she looked up, blinking in confusion.

“Come,” the elder Shimada repeated as he started walking, his tone leaving for no arguments.

“I…okay. Just let me turn off the simulators.”

The man almost stumbled in his shock at her response. She never did that. The monkey scientist usually had to remind or lecture her about it. He paused in steps momentarily until the sound of approaching footsteps neared before he resumed, her in step beside him.

He could sense her confusion, but kept to himself as they continued on to their destination in silence.

* * *

**H** ana wondered where they were going as their walk led them down several hallways before turning a right, heading to the furthest end where Hanzo opened the door, letting in a whoosh of air.

They were…outside?

“Brother, you did not tell me you were bringing a guest,” chastised the familiar voice of Genji who was leaning against a wall, a bag besides his feet.

“My apologies,” replied Hanzo with a small tilt of his head, as he moved to clasp his brother’s hand in greeting.

“I could leave - ” started the Korean girl, but she was immediately cut off by Genji’s quiet laugh.

“Do not worry. Please, join us.”

* * *

It was, in all, a very strange morning.

The Korean girl watched the two brothers banter as she drank her tea, stifling her laughter at their antics. The trio were seated on the inlaid square platform connected to part of the building’s walls. Apparently, the Shimada brothers did this about once or twice per week to catch up on each other’s lives and alternated turns in providing food and drink. This time it had been Genji’s. The cyborg ninja had prepared a simple but delicious Japanese fare of fish, rice and eggs which Hana had happily dug into after he and his brother had calmed her doubts about her presence in their ritual.

Briefly, she turned her gaze to the sky, streaked with the colours of dawn, now and couldn’t help but be in awe at the sight.

For the first time in days, she felt some of the tension leave her.

It was…nice.


End file.
